1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an eyepiece including an aspherical lens surface, and more particularly to an eyepiece for use, for example, in a telescope, a microscope or the like.
2. Related Background Art
For example, in telescopes such as binoculars, microscopes or the like, use in made of eyepieces for further enlarging and observing a real image formed by an objective lens. It is required of these eyepieces that aberrations be corrected well over a wide angle of view.
In conventional eyepieces having a wide angle of view, it has been difficult to effect sufficiently good correction of aberrations up to the marginal portion of the field of view, and particularly to effect the correction of distortion, etc. well.